Summer Rain D18
by Seven Nana
Summary: L'amour peut naître même au cours d'un entraînement avant un combat à mort. One-Shot Yaoi DinoxHibari D18


Auteur : Seven Nana

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont : Hibari Kyoya et Dino (Gola Mosca qui est aussi mentionné) qui viennent du manga "Katekyo Hitman Reborn", donc, ils appartiennent à Akira Amano !

Notes : - Yaoi : D18

-Si il y a des fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir ! Merci d'avance -

Demain serait la dernière bataille, le combat qui opposera les gardiens du nuage, et Hibari était déterminé à gagner, pas pour gagner cette

(_stupide_)

bague, mais pour protéger sa fierté avant toute chose. Chaque membre du groupe de Tsuna avait suivi un entraînement spécial avec un coach, mais pour Hibari c'était différent, le jeune homme avait une confiance total en lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être testé. Il avait appelé Dino, le fameux "Cheval Ailé", en insistant sur le fait d'être discret. A son grand soulagement, l'italien avait accepté.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'était que 20heures du soir, pourtant, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et quelques gouttelettes de pluie s'abattaient sur le sol. Dino était parti retrouvé Hibari au dernier étage d'un bâtiment, l'italien monta les dernières marches de l'escalier en béton qui menait au toit, malgrès l'eau, Hibari était resté au milieu à l'attendre.

-_Ciao _! Tu vas te battre demain alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

Le blond affichait un sourire éclatant même pour ce temps maussade. Hibari lui répondit, une pointe d'arrogance dans le regard.

-Tu n'as qu'à me tester.

Dino parut surpris, il recula de quelques pas en mettant les mains en avant pour sa défence.

-Euh... T'es sûr... ?

-Tant pis, j'attaque même si tu veux prendre la fuite.

Répliqua Hibari, avec un certain sourire, Dino soupira et se mit à rire.

-Bon, d'accord, voyons voir si t'es à la hauteur !

Sans attendre, le lycéen se rua sur le blond, lui portant un coup de matraque qui effleura le bras de Dino, après plusieurs tentatives, Hibari frappa Dino à la jambe, l'italien se retrouva au sol, en grimaçant de douleur. Finalement, le vrai "entraînement" commença, le blond attaqua à son tour, le fouet s'enroula autour de la jambe d'Hibari qui le fit tomber. Le brun était assis par terre, le sol mouillé avait encouragé sa chute, et maintenant, il était possible qu'il ait une légére entorse, une brûlure se fit sentir au niveau de sa cheville, il tenta de se relever, mais Dino comprit qu'il l'avait blessé.

-Excuse-moi ! Tu as mal où exactement ? Tu veux que j'appelle mes hommes de main ?

-La ferme... C'est rien, on continue l'épreuve.

Répondit séchement Hibari, il fonça de nouveau sur l'italien qui n'osait plus attaquer, à cause de la douleur, le lycéen trébucha malgrès lui, et se retrouva un genou sur le sol. Dino sentit un léger pincement au coeur, il se baissa pour aider Hibari à se lever, mais comme un animal sauvage qui combat jusqu'aux bouts de ses dernières forces, le lycéen le giffla, le regard haineux.

-J'ai dit ; on continue l'épreuve.

Dino insista malgrès tout et souleva le corps frêle d'Hibari, chose étonnante, il avait beau être très fort, il n'était pas bien robustre physiquement. De plus, il était d'une grande légéreté. L'italien déposa Hibari contre le mur pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Le brun lui jettait de regards noirs, lui en voulant terriblement. Tandis que la pluie redoublait, Dino voulut examiner la jambe du lycéen. Mais avant qu'il n'est pû le toucher, Hibari lui donna une autre claque sur la tête.

-Si tu veux mourir, dis-le !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire, question volonté, il n'y avait aucun soucis, Hibari était capable de se battre et tenir tête à n'importe qui jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Les gouttes étaient si nombresues qu'elles cachaient le paysage urbain qu'on pouvait voir depuis le toit. L'italien enleva son manteau et le plaça sur les épaules d'Hibari qui ne lui répondit rien, ni "merci" ni "crève". Même si il luttait, Dino voyait bien combien il avait honte. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, Dino s'adossa aussi contre le mur, à côtè d'Hibari. Pendant un long moment, ils regardèrent les gouttes qui tombaient furieusement. Il faisait nuit, et le ciel était maintenant d'une couleur bleu, les nuages étaient éclaircis par les rayons argentés de la lune. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dino se rapprocha d'Hibari, en prenant enfin conscience qu'il était côte à côte du caïd le plus terrifiant du lycée Namimori, il recula rapidement, mais pas plus de quelques centimètres ; Hibari lui-même n'avait pas remarqué leur contact, il levait son regard vers le ciel de nuit, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun orgueil mais plutôt un air rêveur, presque triste, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et elles ne dessinaient aucun sourire cruel. Dino venait d'apercevoir un Hibari qui n'avait rien d'un tyran, c'était presque à se demander si il pouvait vraiment tuer quelqu'un. L'italien était d'un coup mal à l'aise, peut-être que la douleur s'était estompée ? Inconsciemment, Dino carressa la joue du lycéen avec le dos de sa main, le jeune brun sursauta, comme tiré d'un profond sommeil, il attrapa la main de l'italien et la plaqua contre le sol en montrant un air un peu plus féroce qu'il y a quelques instants.

-... Il fallait bien que je vérifie tes réflexes, non ?

Répondit Dino avec un sourire gêné, se prêparant mentalement à recevoir le coup le plus terrible de sa vie, pourtant Hibari ne le frappa pas, il lâcha sa main en déviant son regard vers le sol, peut-être trop fatigué pour se battre maintenant. Dino decida de ne plus rien faire, même si au fond il s'enguelait lui-même pour avoir fait un acte pareil.

(_C'est le tyran de son lycée ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?!_)

Pourtant, c'est sans réfléchir aux conséquences que Dino se pencha et embrassa Hibari rapidement, Hibari poussa violement Dino mettant fin au contact, les jambes du lycéen tremblaient et il était devenu rouge, tandis que Dino plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Après un long moment de silence à s'observer, Hibari porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, incertain de se qui venait de se passer, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, de la colère, de l'étonnement mais surtout de la confusion, il aurait dû mourir d'envie d'abattre l'italien et partir seul à s'entraîner contre Gola Mosca le lendemain, mais non, il n'avait aucune envie de frapper, dans un murmure, il demanda simplement à Dino ;

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Bonne question...

Répliqua le blond se tenant toujours la machoire, son teint était aussi écarlate à présent, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il foutait, mais bon, autant oublier le combat de demain, ces foutues bagues et ce test inutile. Dino passa ses bras autour du cou du lycéen, tandis que lui enlaçait le torse du blond, repartageant de nouveau un baiser plus langoureux cette fois. Dino plongea son regard dans celui d'Hibari, et prononca :

-_Hai uno sguardo splendido_.

Hibari ne comprenait pas un mot italien, mais ils avait très bien que la plupart des italiens étaient charmeurs, le blond séduisant qu'il enlaçait n'était pas à exclure... Le brun ne répondit rien, il se sentait gêné sans le montrer, mais ses joues écarlates trahissaient son image, mais peu importe, à présent, ils étaient complices. Malgrès les discrets baisers et les gémissements, leur coeur était prisonnier dans un étau, cet enfermement était un véritable supplice, leur peau frissonnait, mais la pluie qui avait trempé leurs vêtements n'avait pourtant rien de froid, au contraire, l'eau était presque chaude. L'italien carressa les lèvres du lycéen, passant sa langue sur son cou, déglinguant sa chemise blanche, tandis qu'Hibari passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt remontant petit à petit sur son ventre, plus leurs gestes étaient osés, plus la torture était supportable, cette sensation désagréable disparaissait. Leur respiration accélerée était accompagnée par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient bruyament sur le sol. Le blond carressa lascivement la cuisse d'Hibari, remontant jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son jean, dégraffant le bouton et faisant balader ses doigts fins vers le bas du ventre du lycéen... Soudain, Hibari plaqua sa matraque sur son cou, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Tu veux vraiment tenter ?... Je risque de te tuer quand même.

Dit-il avec un sourire convainquant. Dino n'avait aucune peur, il avait déjà vu le véritable "visage" d'Hibari et savait combien il était beau, tant pis si il mourrait de la main du brun, il était certain que ça valait le coup. Il ne répondit pas, mais il remonta ses mains au visage du lycéen pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Finalement, le brun ceda, lâchant son arme et rapprocahnt le corps du blond contre lui pour mieux sentir sa précense. Hibari redescendit ses mains vers la ceinture de l'italien et la defit sans hésiter un seul instant, ses jambes entourèrent la taille de son amant. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent toujours, alors que les deux corps brulants de désir s'étendirent brutalement sur le sol. Les gestes du brun tremblaient, tandis que Dino se redressait pour mieux contempler son visage qui n'était plus aussi rouge qu'au début. Mais sa main glissa sur une flaque à côtè et il retomba sur Hibari, au grand étonnement de l'italien, le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement.

-Même dans des situation comme ça, tu es toujours aussi maladroit ?

Dino fit un sourire timide et désolé. Le lycéen se redressa en tenant toujours le blond grâce à ses jambes, il était presque 22heures déjà, et demain arrivait déjà à grands pas. A contre coeur, Hibari se sépara de son amant, la pluie s'était à présent calmée.

-Tu vas être fatigué si tu ne te reposes pas.

Le brun ne répondit rien.

-Ta cheville va mieux ?

Demanda Dino, mais Hibari ne répondit toujours pas, après quelques instants de silence complet, il regarda Dino droit dans les yeux et l'attrapant par le col.

-Un mot de ça, et je te tue, je comptais déjà le faire avant mais...

-... Mais ?...

-... Je dois garder mon énergie contre l'autre imbécile de demain.

Répliqua le brun en détournant son regard, il posa sa tête finalement sur l'épaule de Dino qui lui carressait doucement ses mèches noires et trempées. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Dino ne propose à Hibari de le raccompagner chez lui. Hibari accepta, en se relevant et finissant de remettre correctement sa chemise.

-Tu avais parlé en italien, tu me complimentais ? Je savais que les italiens étaient des dragueurs invétérés, mais... Tes paroles étaients sincères ?

-Oui.

-... Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Que tu avais un regard splendide !

-... Je vais te tuer...

* * *


End file.
